Technical Field
Fuel delivery systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Equipment at a well being fractured requires large amounts of fuel. Conventionally, if the equipment needs to be at the well site during a very large fracturing job, the fuel tanks of the equipment may need to be filled up several times, and this is done by the well known method of manually discharging fluid from a fuel source into each fuel tank one after the other. If one of the fuel tanks runs out of fuel during the fracturing job, the fracturing job may need to be repeated, or possibly the well may be damaged. The larger the fracturing job, the more likely equipment is to run out of fuel. Dangers to the existing way of proceeding include: extreme operating temperatures and pressures, extreme noise levels, and fire hazard from fuel and fuel vapors.